Lethal Injection
by Dark Little World
Summary: Momo Hinamori had woken up and almost destroyed the entire seireitei with her new power. Yamamoto orders the visards to train her to use her in the winter war. But along the way a certain orange head finds himself falling for her. Momo is a visard! xD R&R
1. Chapter 1

Momo Hinamori lies in her bed; memories of Sosuke fill her dreams. It's only been one year since he betrayed the soul society. Momo has been training hard, but to no avail. It was times like this that Momo wished that squad twelve made a time portal that let them go back in time. She wants to go to the past so she can avoid getting manipulated by that bastard Sosuke Aizen.

_Babump!_

Momo's eyes snap open as an overwhelming feeling fills her being. She sits up as the feeling pounds and pounds. Her head gets the worst of the pounding.

Momo clutches her head and shakes in pain "Ngh…"

_Babump!_

The pounding gets stronger. Momo yells out in pain. Her screams echoes through the hallways of squad five's barracks. Everyone's eyes widen at the horrifying sound.

Momo throws her head back as a white plaster-like substance flows out of her mouth and eyes. The white plaster muffles her screams, but just a little. The members of squad five stumble and trip as they prepare themselves for what the hell is going on.

The white plaster sticks onto Momo's face, making a mask. Almost all of squad five surrounds Momo's room, swords drawn and ready to fight. Some members go off to get help from other squads.

_Boom!_

Dust and soot fill the air, like a cloud of ash. They cough as some dirt enters their lungs. Bright pink orbs shine through the dust, like a beacon of light. The red headed third seat, Ormiha Yoshima, stares in shock "L-Lieutenant?"

The monster in front of them takes one breath then disappears.

_BOOM! Crash! _

The Soul Society was once again in chaos.

_**Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo enjoys a walk in the park on a quiet and starry night. He breaths in the cool air of Karakura as he smiles up at the bright moon,

A Senkaimon opens and two black dots jump down from it in a hurry. Renji and Rukia land in front of Ichigo. Ichigo lifts an eyebrow "What's up you guys?" he asks a bit concerned. Renji huffs "Ichigo. We need you to get all of the visords and come to the Soul Society."

Ichigo blinks "Why?" Rukia catches her breath "One of our own has developed visord like powers and is going on a rampage in the Seireitei." Ichigo nods and takes out his mod soul. He pops it into his mouth and exits his body "I'll get them and we'll be there soon. Urahara will open a Senkaimon for us." Both shinigami nod "Hurry" Rukia says a bit rushed "I don't think we have that much time."

Ichigo uses flash step and goes to the visords warehouse. Renji and Rukia leave through the Senkaimon.

Ichigo arrives at the warehouse and bangs on the big thin steel door. His knocks echo through the big abandoned warehouse. The door creaks open. Shinji scratches his head "What?" he whines. "The soul society requested our help." Ichigo says.

Shinji crosses his arms "Our help? What for?" he questions. "Apparently one of their own has gained visord like powers and is rampaging around the Seireitei." Ichigo says seriously. Shinji feels himself begin to panic "Crap that's big. I'll get the others. Tell Urahara to prepare a Senkaimon." Shinji orders. Ichigo nods and disappears in a Shunpo.

Shinji turns to and peers into the dark ware house "You heard him, lets go!" he says to his fellow visords.

Ichigo enters Urahara's shop only to find Urahara sitting on the stage-like step by the entrance "The Senkaimon is prepared." He says as he fans himself. Ichigo nods. The visords arrive and enter the shop. Urahara stands and takes them to where he prepared the Senkaimon "I will be there momentarily, till then… good luck" he activates the Senkaimon. Shinji and the other visords, followed by Ichigo, enter the Senkaimon and make their way to the soul society.

_**Review**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Senkaimon opens in the Soul Society. Ichigo and the other visords exit the Senkaimon as it closes right behind them. Jushiro Ukitake rushes to them "Great, you guys are here. We need your assistance in detaining one of our own who has gained powers like yours."

Shinji nods "So we were told"

_Boom!_

A huge cloud of smoke flies towards the sky as one of Momo's attacks appear deadly. Ichigo looks at the rest of the visords. They nod and they put their hollow masks on. Ichigo holds his hand up to his face "Let's get this over with" he pulls his hand down, like he's clawing his face, only to get his hollow mask to appear. The visords disappear and head to fight the lieutenant.

Momo jumps high into the air, her cat like mask covers her once innocent face. There are two slits for her eyes and a few claw like marks on the mask, going from one side of the mask and across to the other side. Three sets of lines that represent whiskers decorate the masks cheeks.

Why Momo's hollow power is cat like is completely unknown. Momo spins and picks up her leg. She does a front flip and connects her spiritual pressure covered leg onto a shinigami's sword, making the man fall onto his back.

Momo stands over him on all fours, her cat tail whipping back and forth in a dangerous motion. She growls as she feels someone coming.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yells as the familiar black and red energy flies towards the lieutenant. Momo jumps high into the air, dodging a kick from Lisa while she soars in the sky.

Rose tries to capture her from behind but fails miserably as Momo turns her body to the right. Kensei grabs her wrist, catching the girl off guard. Momo pulls her right hand back, extending her claws. Kensei growls, knowing that she is preparing to claw him.

Momo brings her clawed hand down, connecting it with Kensei's mask, shattering the part she clawed in the process.

Kensei yells out in pain as Momo's claws scratch his face. Kensei releases Momo's wrist, setting her free. She kicks him in the chest, making flies to the ground, creating a crater as he lands. Hiyori flies towards Momo, feeling violent as she holds her Zanpakuto out, hoping to draw blood.

Momo takes out her own Zanpakuto and clashes it against the visords. Hiyori pushes with all her might against the hollowfied lieutenant. Momo growls as she adds pressure to her sword. Hiyori feels her arms begin to shake, she knows that her arms will give out any second. The moment Hiyori's arms go out, Ichigo covers Momo's eyes and holds his large, cleaver-like Zanpakuto against the flesh on her neck.

Momo huffs, knowing she has been defeated. Ichigo's mask fades away, knowing he has won. He lands next to Kensei, who still lays in his rater. Shinji mutters a kido spell, white chains wrap around Momo as Ichigo jumps away, not wanting to be caught up in the chains.

Ichigo heaves his sword onto his shoulder and looks at the other visords "She wasn't that tough." Lisa laughs sarcastically "We don't have the power you do Kurosaki" she spats out. Captain Kuchiki and his lieutenant run to them. They look at the angry hollowfied lieutenant and back at the visords.

"We got her, what are you gunna do now Soul Society?" he asks as he looks at the gathering Captains and lieutenants. Genryuusai walks to the front of the crowd "We want you to train her so she can be one of the best lieutenants to use in the war."

_**Review **_


	4. Chapter 4

"Pull it together Hinamori! Do you want to master your powers or not?" Lisa yells at an almost hollowfied Momo. The hollow growls as her tail whips back and forth dangerously. "Don't even sweat it Lisa, the poor girl wont last. She still has three minuets till she passes Hiyori's time." Shinji says as he reads manga.

"We have to! The soul society is finally counting on us and we can't let them down!" Lisa yells out to her comrade as she dodges a claw to the face.

"Okay, your times up, I want to go in the last two minuets" Kensei says as he tosses his watch to the side. Hachi opens the barrier to let Lisa exit and Kensei enter. Soon the fight begins.

In Momo's inner world...

The sound of swords clashing rings through her world. Momo fights her hollow-self, Kimiko, but is loosing so far.

"**You can't win" **Kimiko says to her shinigami self "**I have more power than you can ever imagine!**"

Momo growls "Who needs _your _power! You earn it by eating souls! I'd rather train hard!"

"**And where did that send you? Your captain betrayed you, your friends turn their backs to you, you're a pathetic excuse of a shinigami let alone a lieutenant!" **Kimiko growls at Hinamori, wanting to win and take over.

Something in Momo breaks, power whirls all around her "I am not a pathetic excuse of a lieutenant! I am squad five's lieutenant Momo Hinamori, and I will defeat you Kimiko!"

With one thrust of her sword, Kimiko was thrown back and through buildings that looked like the barracks in the seireitei. A sinister smile crawls onto Kimiko's lips **"I see... Determination has finally showed its ugly mug around here." **

Momo mutters some words that Kimiko is pretty sure she doesn't know. "**Say again?**" Kimiko says, putting her hand to her ear as she trains to hear.

"Shakkaho!" Momo yells out as she holds her hand out to her opponent. Kimiko's eyes widen as she see's the fireball flying towards her '_**Damn... Seems like she won...**_' and with that, Kimiko is hit.

Outside of Momo's head...

"What the-"

**BOOM!**

The hollow like Jaguar stops mid air and explodes. Kensei uses his arm to cover his eyes from the blast. Momo's unconscious body falls to the ground.

"Wow... She beat you by a second Hiyori, but Ichigo still holds the top time to beat." Shinji says as he stops the stop watch on Kensei's watch. "Is she okay?" Rose asks as he stares at Momo's unconscious body. "Hachi, put down the barrier" Shinji orders. "Yes" Hachi says as the barrier slowly fades away.

"Check her health" Lisa orders their healer. Hachi nods and checks Momo's health.

Momo huffs as she regains consciousness. She opens her eyes and looks around "So you're awake..." Ichigo says as he sits on a chair by her bed. He's wearing his Karakura High uniform.

Momo sits up "How'd I do?" Ichigo shrugs "I dunno, I was busy training, but knowing that you conquered your hollow, I'd say you did pretty great." he compliments.

Momo smiles "Thanks, but I have no clue how I got my hollow. It just... Took over me. Strange, really." Momo says, consumed in confusion.

"Really? No signs of you even having a hollow?" Ichigo asks a bit confused. Momo shakes her head in response. Ichigo runs a hand through his hair "This is strange..."

"Where is everyone?" Momo asks Ichigo after a few moments of silent thinking. "Oh, they went out to run some errands, I'm here to watch you" he says as he looks anywhere but into Momo's eyes.

"I see... Well I'm fine now, you could... Uh... Go home and sleep?" Momo offers. Ichigo shrugs "Yeah sure"he gets out of the chair "See you later." he says as he walks out the door. Momo waves also "Bye..."

The door closes and Momo sighs a voice fills her head **'I will conquer you. Anytime, anyplace, I will find your weakness and break you into a million pieces' **Kimiko's voice rings through her head, sending shivers down her spine.

"I wont let you." Momo mutters to her hollow.

"**We shall see..." **And with that Kimiko's laughter fills her head, the laughter turns into one of a maniac. Momo rolls her eyes _'I have a maniac in my subconsciousness...' _

_**Short... I think... Oh well... Check out my poll, my other stories yada yada yada.**_

_**Review**_


	5. Chapter 5

Its been two weeks since Momo started her training on how long she can keep her mask on. Ichigo has been helpng her with it, sine he has tons of free time and the others were too lazy to do anything.

Momo huffs as she stands twenty feet away from Ichigo, who has his mask on. "_**C'mon Momo. You have to nail this!**_" Ichigo says to her. Momo growls in frustration "I'm trying! But my mask wont stay!" Ichigo chuckles "_**Seems like you have a stubborn hollow.**_" Momo takes in a long breath and then exhales "Lets go again. I need to get this down by tomorrow."

"_**Why?**_" Ichigo asks as he tilts his head a bit. Momo positins her right hand on the left side of her face "I set a time for myself. If I don't get this down by tomorrow then I have no more hope for being a lieutenantof the fifth devision." Ichigo smiles gently, but that smile is hidden behind his mask "_**Then we must work hard today.**_"

Momo nods and brings her left hand, that holds Tobiume, up to the right side of her face. Her arms form an 'X' "Lets go!" she yells as she pulls both of her hands down diagonally over her face, her bright pink eyes shine as her mask quickly forms.

She holds her sword with both hands and charges at Ichigo, who also charges at her. Momo puts some of her spiritual pressure into her zanpakuto as she prepares at lash her sword against her 'enemy'.

Their swords clash together as their small battle begins.

Mashiro babbles as she leads Orihime to the training grounds. Orihime has been at the ware house once, and that was before IChigo's fight with Grimmjow. But that had been over a month ago. Mashiro opens the door only to be blasted with the wind of spirit energy colliding. Mashiro screams and covers her eyes with both of her hands. Orihime uses one hand to keep the dirt from getting her eyes.

Once the blast dies down the two look don at the trainging grounds to see Ichigo and Momo train. Orihime points at Momo "Who's she?" she asks. Mashiro smiles and walks down the long staits "Thats Momo Hinamori, one of us."

"I didnt see her last time" Orihime says as she walks behind Mashiro. Mashiro giggles "She just arrives four weeks ago. She's a lieutenant in the court gaurd squads." Mashiro answers.

"A soul reaper? Is she like Ichigo?" Orihime asks. Mashiro shakes her head "More like us." Orihime 'Ohhhhs' as they arrive at the end of the long staircase.

Ichigo and Momo huff as they watch each other for who will make the next move. Mashiro walks to Rose "How long has she kept her mask on this time?" Mashiro asks.

Rose looks at the stop watch in his hand "About... Two minuets." he says, surprising Mashiro "Wow... Thats great!" Rose nods "And shes still going." he adds.

Orihime watches the battle, wondering how Momo looks without her mask.

Fifteen Minuets later...

"ALRIGHT STOP!" Rose yells, getting both Ichigo and Momo's attention. Momo skids to a stop, same as Ichigo and they both look at Rose. Rose claps "You finally got it Momo. Its been seventeen minuets." Momo smiles behind her mask "_**Really? It's been that long?**_" she asks, her voice sending chills down Orihime's spine. Rose nods "Congrats Hinamori."

Ichigo makes his mask dissapear and smiles at Momo "Thats great Momo!" Orihime gasps silently '_He doesnt call her name polietly, so they must be close..._' Orihime thinks as she feels jealousy show its ugly face in her emotions.

Momo taps her mask, causing it to disintergrate, showing her face. Orihime feels her jealousy grow '_And she's also pretty. I have to step up my game don't I?_' Orihime thinks with a sigh.

Momo calmly puts her sword away. Once Tobiume was safely in her sheath, Momo ran and jumped on Ichigo. "Thank you Thank you Thank you!" Momo thanks the orange head as she hugs him tightly. Ichigo chuckles ad blushes a bit "I-It was no biggie." he says hugging back. Orihime feels rage boil up inside her '_She's hugging him! MY Ichigo!_'

Momo and Ichigo pull away from their hug. Ichigo notices Orihime "Oh hey Orihime! Whats up?" he asks. Orihime smiles "I just came to say that school starts next week and that you need to get your uniform." Ichigo frowns "Forgot about that." IChigo turns to Momo "I'll be back Momo, so you just rest and such."

"I do need a rest" Momo says fanning herself. Momo smiles at Orihime "Hi. I'm Momo Hinamori, nice to meet you" she extends her hand out to her. Orihime takes it and shakes "Orihime Inoue" she says kindly. Momo waves "I'll be going now." She bows to everyone and flash steps out of the training room. Ichigo goes into his body and walks to Orihime "Do you mind waiting? I seriously need a shower" he says sniffing his shirt and making a face.

Orihime laughs "I don't mind." Ichigo pats her head as he walks past her "Thanks Hime."

Ichigo begins to walk up the steps as he whistles a tune. Orihime touches the spot he pat her head and watches him go. Mashiro giggles "OOOOOOOOOOH! HIME HAS A CRUSH ON-" Lisa cuts Mashiro off by placing her hand on Mashiro's mouth. Ichigo stops and turns "Did you say somthing?" he asks. They all shake their heads and he continues on his way.

Once Ichigo dissapears from sight Lisa releases Mashiro. Mashiro pouts "That was mean Lisa!" she whines. Lisa crosses her arms "You don't yell out things that arent supposed to be said you dimwit"

Mashiro sticks her tongue out "So what?" lisa's eyebrow twitches in irritaiton.

Orihime sighs as she continues to stare at the dooray Ichigo left through.

Ichigo whistles as he heads to the showers. He opens the door only to see steam and a shape he can't really see. Ichigo squints as he tries to get a better look of the figure. Suddenly the figure becomes clear. Ichigo blushes as he see's the shape of a woman. Ichigo can feel blood escape his nose and a tingly feeling in his special spot. A giant blush crawls onto Ichigo's face.

'_**Hahaha. Seems like King went into the wrong shower room.**_' Ichigo's hollow taunts. Ichigo backs out of the shower room and quietly closes the door behind him. He leans on the door and slides down the door to the floor. His heart beats a mile a minuet as he thinks back on the figure. '_**Ya know who that was... Don't ya king?**_' Ichigo's hollow taunts again.

Ichigo's nose bleed grows bigger and the tingly feeling comes back full swing '_**It was Miss Hinamori Ichigo.**_' Ichigo's hollow laughs '_**And she has such a great figure. Oh king please go look again. But this time, see her and not her figure.**_' Ichigo's hollow says with lust in his voice. '_FUCK NO!_' IChigo yells at his hollow.

"Kurosaki?" Orihime's voice calls. Ichigo instanty wipes his nose and stands "H-Hey Orihime." he stutters out. Orihime looks at him suspiciously "Is everything okay-"

"Yes, everything is fine, why wouldnt it be?" he says quickly cutting her off. After his sentance he begins to laugh nervously. Orihime lifts an eyebrow "Okay... Well I'm leaving, so goodbye." Ichigo waves as he inches off to the otherside of the hallway to the other shower "Y-Yeah, later." Orihime walks to the exit of the ware house "That was weird..." she mutters

Ichigo quickly enters the guys' shower room and begins to pant '_Oh god that was close_' Ichigo thinks as he undresses. Ichigo enters the shower, the cold water cooling off his hot skin '_This feels great..._' he thinks as he lets the water run down his muscular body.

Momo exits the shoer with a white bath robe on, a towel in her hands as she dries her hair. She looks up and see's Ichigo also exit the shower, a towelr around his waist as he dries off his hair with another towel. Ichigo's towel covers his eyes as he dries his hair. Momo blushes as she looks apon Ichigo's wet well built chest and abs.

Ichigo stops drying his hair and turns. He blushes at the sight of Momo in a short bath robe that only ends at her mid thighs. Momo smiles "Hello Ichigo." Ichigo waves "Hey Momo." The two head to their rooms.

Momo leands on her door after she closes it. Momo blushes as she remebers Ichigo's wet upperbody. She goes to her closet and grabs some clothes to change into.

Ichigo quickly gets dressed '_She sa my nakes chest didnt she?_' he yells in his mind '_**Of course she did ya dumbass. You were only wearing a towel on your lower section and one on your head. And let me tell you... She liked what she saw.**_' Ichigo's hollow laughs at his blushing king.

'_She-She did?_' he asks. His hollow nods. Ichigo shakes his head "Wait, I have a crush on Rukia not her... Or do I?" he asks himself. He looks at the left side of his temperary room '_She's on the other side of that wall... I wonder what she's- NO! I have a crush on Rukia!_' he quickly leaves his room and off to get his school uniform.

_**REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo walks into Karakura High and looks around "Where are the teachers giving our uniforms?" he wonders out loud, then something hits him. Ichigo facepalms "Damnit! I got tricked! Its only been four weeks since summer vacation started!"

Ichigo growls slightly and tunrs, only to bump into something soft and bouncy. Ichigo bounces off of the object and falls to the floor "GAH!" he exclaims as he falls. Ichigo sits up and runs his head "Ow..."

He looks up and see's Orihime with a sly smirk on her face. With a lifted eyebrow, Ichigo stands and dusts himself off "Why'd you trick me Orihime?" Ichigo asks. Orihime quickly leans forward and kisses Ichigo.

Ichigo quickly pulls away out of shock and covers his mouth "What was that for?" he asks, his words muffled. Orihime, who is blushing feverishly, Looks at the ground "Look... Ichigo... I-" Orihime is cut off by heavy spiritual pressure that brings her to her knees.

Ichigo struggles to stay on his feet "Who the hell is this?" He shouts out. A bright light blinds booth teenagers. "I personally came to see the progress of one of my lieutenants." Genryuusai Yamamoto says as he steps out of the Senkeimon with Byakuya and Renji.

"Oh? Alright folow me" Ichigo says as he leads them out of the high school. He hums as he walks to the Visards warehouse. After ten minuets of walking, they arrive.

"I'll go get her" Ichigo says, jogging off to her room. He knocks on the door "Momo you there?" he asks. No answer. Ichigo turns to the captains and shrugs "She's probly training again. She never quits ya know?" Ichigo says with a small chuckle.

"Take us to Hinamori, Kurosaki" Byakuya says in a very annoyed tone. Ichigo growls and turns on his heels. He leads them to the training grounds.

Ichigo opens the door to the training room, only to be blasted with power, almost sending him flying. Ichigo puts his arms up, covering his face from the soot and dirt flying everywhere.

Once the blast is over, Ichigo peeks and spots Momo training with Lisa, both wear their hollow masks.

Genryuusai enters the room and lifts an eyebrow "Seems like she's making good progress." Ichigo crosses his arms and smirks as he watches the scuffle "Yeah..."

"She must be fully developed by winter." Genryuusai orders. Ichigo turns his head to him "What? That short time? Even _**I**_won't be fully developed by then! And I learn fast!" Ichigo nearly shouts. "It is when the war will begin." Genryuusai says, totally unphased by Ichigo.

"Che..." Ichigo growls out. "Seems like you'll need to train long and hard." Renji says, crossing his arms. "Yes. And you'll help them Renji." Byakuya says. Renji opens his mouth to protest but is shut up by a powerful blast.

They all turn their attention to the training grounds.

A dark pink glow outlines Momo, her spiritual pressure rises as dirt begins to follow the wind created by her spiritual pressure as it circles around her.

Momo's head is bowed as she stands in a fighting position. Lisa takes one step back as she watches Momo from afar.

A low growl is heard from Momo, whose spiritual pressure spikes. Momo's head snaps up and Lisa gasps. Momo's irises are A bright Pink while the outside of her eyes are black.

Fragments of her mask form in mid air from her spiritual pressure start to cling to her face. Ichigo lets out a curse and takes his mod soul pill.

As Ichigo Jumps out of his body, Momo throws her head back and lets out a loud roar, somewhat close to a wild cats roar.

As she roars her spiritual pressure spikes up hugely, throwing ichigo back and the other soul reapers to use their spiritual pressure to stay on their feet. "How does she have this much spiritual pressure!" Renji yells out.

Ichigo gets to his feet and fights the spiritual pressure. He uses his hand to claw dawnwards across his face, his mask quickly forming.

Ichigo jumps ahead and lands next to Momo. Momo's Roar ends as soon as Ichigo lands. Suddenly her hand becomes hollowfied and her claws extend. Momo pulls her hand back and then thrusts it forward, her claw scratches at Ichigo's mask.

As Momo's claws connect with Ichigo's mask, some fragments fly off. Ichigo's head turns to the side, going with the power and force of the hit.

Ichigo turns his body and swings his sword at Momo, only to have it be caught by her other hand, which is now hollowfied.

Ichigo uses most of his strength as he pushes against Momo's hand.

Momo uses some of her spiritual pressure to fight against Ichigo's strength. Momo jumps and swings her right leg into Ichigo's side, sending him flying.

Momo Runs after his flying form, once she has caught up with hims she front flips and slams her foot into Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo's body slams into the ground, forming a small crater around himself.

Ichigo shakily gets up onto his hadns and knees. Momo's arms and legs are now cat-like due to her hollowfication.

Renji grabs the hilt of his zanpakto but is stopped by Byakuya, who holds out a hand, telling him to stop. "But Captain-" Renji starts but Byakuya shakes his head "Let Kurosaki deal with it. They do need training."

Renji lets out a sigh and nods as they continue to watch.

"_**Yer gettin beat by a fucking girl king!**_" Ichigo's hollow yells in his mind. Ichigo coughs up some spit "_**GET UP YA LITTLE FUCKER AND SHOW HER WHOS KING!**_" His hollow yells with more force.

"Shut up" Ichigo mumbles as he gets to his feet. Ichigo charges at Momo.

Momo sees him charging and also charges.

Momo jumps into the air brings down her right foot, only to have Ichigo move to the side to dodge. Momo's foot colides with the ground, breaking it.

Momo quickly gets out of the small crater and runs towards him, her claws ready to drip blood. Momo's claws reach out to scratch at Ichigo's mask, hopeing to draw some blood.

Ichigo reacts quickly by grabbing Momo's wrist before her claws can touch his mask. She thrusts her other hand forward, only to have it be cause by his other hand, his zanpakuto falling to the ground.

Ichigo uses his strength to keep Momo in place as she struggles to get away. Ichigo's mask slowly dissolves, showing his face. He only has one wound, and that was from Momo's claws.

Ichigo looks deep into Momo's bright eyes "Momo..." He says, catchign her attention. "Fight for dominance..." He mumbles out. Suddenly Momo's mask breaks off, her hollowfied body cracks and slowly breaks off.

Momo falls to her knee's due to exhaustion, Ichigo goes with her. Momo's legs give out as she falls onto her butt, Ichigo sits infront of her, his grasp on her wrost loosening.

Momo pants with her head bowed, her bangs sheild her eyes. Ichigo places one finger under Momo's chin and lifts her head up.

Momo's gaze continues to stay on the floor. Ichigo's eyes sadden a bit but the sadness quickly dissapears. "Momo..." Ichigo says, Momo's gaze not moving. "Are you alright?" He asks, watchign her face for any reaction.

Momo gives him a nod. Ichigo lets a sigh escape his lips "Momo, look at me." Ichigo slightly orders. Momo bites her lip and shakes her head "I.. I can't" Momo mutters out, choking back a sob.

"Why not?" Ichigo asks.

"Because... I... I failed... I failed Ichigo..." Momo mutters.

"Failed? At what Momo? Loosing control is normal." Ichigo reassures, Momo bites her lip a bit harder "F-From... I-I didnt want...I didn't want to hurt you Ichigo..." Momo says, her eyes focusing themselves onto his, tears threten to fall out.

Ichigo's eyes soften "I'm not hurt Momo."

"Look at your cheek Ichigo! I hurt you... I made you bleed..." A tear rolls down Momo's face. Ichigo wipes it away with his thumb "It's fine, it doesnt hurt"

"Of course it hurts, It's bleeding!" Momo exclaims. Ichigo smiles softly "It's just a little blood."

Momo covers her mouth to keep her sob in but to no avail.

Ichigo panics a bit '_Crap what am I supposed to do?_'

"_**Che... Yer useless when it comes to things like this king. Hug her! Pat her head! Fuck her! Do something!**_"

Ichigo lets out a silent sigh and pulls Momo in for a hug. Momo weeps in his chest. "Its fine Momo, please don't cry." Momo takes in deep breaths, trying to stop crying.

Momo's tears finally stop. Ichigo lets out a sigh of relief.

Ichigo lifts Momo's face, their eyes make contact. Ichigo is at a loss for words as he stares deep into Momo's chocolate brown eyes.

"D-Do you feel better?" Ichigo asks after a few moments of silence. Momo nods slightly, her heart beating faster as she finally notices how close she is to Ichigo.

Renji lifts an eyebrow at the scene in front of them but says nothing. Orihime silently watches from the doorway.

Ichigo stares at Momo's face, noticing how her skin feels at his touch, how beautiful her eyes are, and most importantly, how soft her lips look.

Ichigo slowly leans forward, his eyes closing as he desperately wants to capture her lips with his. Momo notices this and slowly closes her eys, waiting for their lips to meet.

Orihime watches on, thinking of a way to stop what is about to happen. But instead of a good idea, Orihime sighs and leaves her spot from the doorway and turns to leave the place.

Ichigo's heart beats faster and faster, his mind fuzzy and his adrenaline pumping as time seems to take forever to have their lips meet.

Finally, flesh meets flesh, and sparks fly.

Momo feels slightly light headed as they kiss, her heart beating a mile a minuet, her body sings with excitement.

The two pull away, both in a daze. Ichigo lets genuine smile crawl onto his face, Momo bites her lip and smiles "Wow" she says in a dream-like voice. Ichigo chuckles at Momo's response.

"Are you done yet?" Renji whines out "This soap opera is getting boring!".

Both Ichigo and Momo blush. Ichigo stands and helps Momo up.

"I think we got it" Ichigo says, nervously scratchign the back of his head as he still holds Momo's hand.

"I see you got everything under control Ichigo" Yamamoto says. Ichigo shrugs "I guess..."

"We will take our leave" Yamamoto says, opening a senkaimon. Momo waves goodbye as Renji follows his captain and Yamamoto into the gate. Soon the gate closes and dissapears.

Joy fills Ichigo. He turns to Momo and wraps his arms around her, picks her up, and spins with her giggling in his arms.

Ichigo stops spinning and looks up at Momo. Momo smiles and waves. Ichigo kisses her cheek and puts her down "I think thats enough training for the day." He says, still smiling.

Momo nods as she looks at the training area "Thats for sure." Ichigo grins and they both walk off, hand in hand.

_**Whoo! Sorry guys, took me awhile. But hey! Its up ;] now please do me a favor and...**_

_**REVIEW! ;D**_


End file.
